nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsura Yuki
Do you want to kill me? Go ahead. I died a long time ago. I loved you. I gave my heart to you. Now you understand my pain, my loss, my heartache. Feel my suffering, like the blood in your veins turning to ice. Background Birth and Early Years Academy Years Genin Years Chūnin Years Jōnin Adulthood Death Tsura met her demise at the hands of Hayate, the very man she claimed to love and the object of her infatuation. After a long and drawn out battle in which she seemed to fall deeper into madness, both combatants seemed to have exhausted their stamina as she collapsed into him, Hayate catching her as she did. Finally being in his arms again after all these years, a calm came over her and for the first time since she could remember, she felt at peace. It was then that Hayate ran her through with his lightning cutter, severing her heart from her chest and finally avenging his sister. After soaking in her disbelief and taking her last breath, she died in his arms. Personality and Behavior Before she was ousted from Takigakure due to her lineage and powers, Tsura was a bright and cheerful girl, always the first to lend a hand or volunteer to be of service. Devoid is the word people will often use to describe Tsura now. Near emotionless, she only displays signs of human conciousness whenever Hayate is mentioned, or anything/anyone related to him. Her lack of any noticeable emotion makes her incredibly unpredictable and dangerous, coupled with the fact that she feels no remorse or regret when committing acts of violence, which she committs randomly and sporadically. Likes and Dislikes Apart from her infatuation with Hayate, Tsura displays little in the way of preferences, her apathy dictating them as unimportant in her life. When Tsura was younger however, she displayed a liking towards sweet delicacies and cold drinks. Ambitions For the first decade and a half of her life, Tsura wished nothing more than to be a kind and respected shinobi in her own right. After her ousting, Tsura was a wanderer on the streets, abandoned by all those she should have called family and friends. After a chance encounter with Hayate Uchiha, she became fixated with him and the idea of them being together. Appearance From the first glance, anyone could tell that Tsura has led a life of hardship. Her face is fixed in utter neutrality, while her demeanour just as unpredictable, almost lifeless. Despite this, many would describe her as a flawless beauty. Pale creamy skin, tumbling ebony hair and deep chocolate eyes make up her image, often the last thing her viewer sees before they die. Dressing almost exclusively in black, she gives off the guise of a mourner, her somber toned clothing coupled with her sullen looks. Upon activation of her curse mark, her body becomes encased in ice and the very air around her chills. In this form, despite her crystaline appearance she becomes as durable as diamond, with conventional weapons and blunt force almost useless against her. She can manipulate her arms into ice formed weapons at will, from blades to hammers and maces. Abilities Ninjutsu: '''The Ice Release chakra is a skill both awed and feared around the world, as it has been for millenia past. Those who possess the ability are minutely rare in number, Tsura being one such user. Though able to use Water, Earth and Wind nature transformations, she almost exclusively uses Ice, and to a murderous degree, often maiming and killing without remorse or regard. '''Taijutsu: '''Not a frontline fighter, Tsura's taijutsu skills are hardly on par with an expert but she can hold her own, especially with the sword she carries concealed in her parasol handle. '''Genjutsu: '''While not of common use, Tsura is fairly adept at using genjutsu, especially to make others believe they are living an alternative life. '''Intelligence: '''Shrewdly intelligent, Tsura is an expert manipulator, liar and actor, accustomed with playing the damsel in distress to lure in her victims. '''Strength: '''Physical strength is not Tsura's forte, and as such it is not something she considers herself gifted with. '''Speed: '''Already deceptively fast, once Tsura activates her Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals jutsu she becomes quicker than the eye can follow, perhaps faster than even a jutsu such as Kamui. Only those with the Sharingan will have any hope of tracking her movements in that state. '''Stamina: '''As a member of the rare and elusive Yuki clan, Tsura is gifted with a high pool of chakra, many of her ice techniques requiring large amounts to take effect. '''Hand Seals: '''Like her ancestor Haku, Tsura is proficient in using one handed seals in rapid succession. Bonds' Allies Enemies * Hayate Uchiha - Theme Songs